Origins lost
by Undertaker40
Summary: this is a story about a new Mutant named Thirteen and her struggles to fit in with thest of her kind after Cerebro named her a weapon she finds that being a mutant and a science creation is not always the easy way around learning your powers.


Renegade

After the chaos of Mystique and Magneto, Xavier who owned the school for gifted and talented teens thought that the madness was over. He had no Idea how wrong he truly was. Deep within the ruins of the *island* where Logan, better known as Wolverine, was created lied weapon *13*. Surprisingly through the rubble the deep freeze existed trapping the body within whether it be male or female no one really knew, it's purpose *search and destroy*.

Logan was anything but happy that morning, being a Monday only made things worse for the wolf like mutant he growled as he realized one of the kids had taken his bike for a joy ride again. "Are you sure about going back to that place?" Rouge surprised him. "Yeah I'm sure" he answered without looking up at her. "I can go with you" she offered secretly dying to know his memories almost as bad as he did. "Nah rather go alone" he grunted, he had his signature jacket on revving up the bike. "Besides it's my memories ain't no one else's" he smiled and she moved out of his way as he sped down the road.

"Think he's gonna be Okay?" Kitty asked moving through a wall. "Dunno that's why we are following" before Kitty could answer she found herself thrown in a car chasing after a man on a motorcycle. "You know he's gonna kill us" Kitty screamed realizing that they were going well over one hundred miles an hour. "Who Dr. X or Logan?" Rouge asked taking a sharp turn she could sense what direction Logan had taken. "Prolly both, that and don't these things track where we are?" Kitty asked pointing to the bracelet she had around her wrist. "Shit" Rouge ripped hers and kitty's off and slung them out of the window "not anymore" She took another fast turn and kitty shut her eyes.

"Sir we have lost signal" Scott alerted Dr. X about the signals of Kitty and Rouge being lost. "I am aware, I can't believe the two were foolish enough to chase after Logan but then again they are just children" He sighed. "What do you want us to do?" Dr. X smiled "let them follow" He knew the two would be safe if Logan was around, however, he wasn't expecting what they would find once they got there.

Logan stopped at the ruins of what was once the laboratory and facility that created him he growled and then turned around lighting a cigar. "Well seems I got some groupies, surprised you kept up" He smiled kitty squeaked while Rouge calmly got out of the car. "Thought you needed some company" She replied not realizing how much her voice shook. "Decided to kidnap Kitty did you?" He saw the girl cower. "Ain't mad at ye little bit, but you" he pointed to Rouge. "You knew how dangerous this place is" He frowned. "I wanna know why they wanted the mutants dead and if there's a way to fix it" She answered looking at the ground she felt as though she were being scolded by her father. "Bullshit" Logan began to walk and the two girls scrambled after him both feeling an impending sense of doom around them.

A silver eye peered out of an icy coffin; the melted ice water on the floor was the first sign of regeneration as the machine had been set to bring life back to the specimen. Surrounding the body was machinery and other corpses that had long sense been used for experiments. A single finger twitched on the left hand.

"Man this is a creepy place" Kitty complained Rouge nodded in agreement. "I can't believe you idiots followed" Logan growled he sighed realizing how much of a complication having the two kids around would be. "We couldn't let you go alone!" Kitty pouted. "Half pint, I can take care of myself" He mumbled irritably. "And what if Sabertooth is here?" Logan growled knowing it would be a long time before he could prove he was fine on his own to her due to the last time he was beaten by his half brother. "Alright fine, but if there's any danger when I say run you do it!" he told them sternly. Both girls nodded in agreement.

"THEY DID WHAT!" Scott yelled mentally, Professor X reared back in his chair from pain. "Scott calm down, they are both safe Logan confirmed it." Scott breathed, "Well thank goodness that was a stupid move on their part" Professor X laughed. "Huh what's so funny?" "Well now that I think about it survival camp is coming up and I think these two will get a vacation instead." Professor X responded happily. "Crap I should have gone" Scott answered mentally with a sigh.

"Hey Logan what is that thing?" Rouge asked passing a tube of green and silver liquid. "Yeah that is where that quack doc did all his experiments" Logan answered his face was very serious. "They put people in those things?" Kitty shivered. "Yeah" Logan sniffed the air he caught no sent of danger and kept looking. "Uh Logan…" Rouge started a sentence then stopped. Logan turned around to see the girl frozen standing in front of a tank that still seemed to be active, as he got closer he saw the silver eyes looking back at him. "Move" he shoved Rouge out of the way he noticed the puddle on the floor. "Still active" he touched the glass and felt the cold liquid on the other side. "He looks so young" Kitty held her hand to her chest. "Girl" Logan replied he was captured in the girl's eyes that seemed to plead to him.

"Hey professor Cerebro found a new mutant!" Scott warned. Professor X came over to the screen and began to receive the identification to the new mutant; he was shocked by what he saw. "What does code thirteen mean?" Scott asked. "I am not sure but I hope this does not prove dangerous for Logan and the girls" the professor placed the helmet down and backed away he did not have a good feeling about the child.

"Kitty let her out and back away" Logan instructed. "You sure about that?" Rouge asked uneasily. "Yeah" Logan assured. Kitty did as told the liquid stung badly as she lifted the limp body out of the tank; she gently laid her down and ran behind Logan. "Ok" Logan withdrew his claws and stood ready. The girl slowly rose from the ground her naked form covered in scars from what looked to be from countless experiments. Logan winced from the shock he felt Kitty cling to him closer out of fear and Rouge stood frozen. "Who am I?" The girl asked before falling to the floor again, her breathing stopped.

"Hey Professor we need help!" Logan warned telepathically the professor sent Scott and Storm to help. "What's wrong?" Storm asked Logan handed her a bundle in his coat, "Take her to the lab" He explained Storm nodded rushing her away.

"I knew you would bring her here." Xavier placed a hand on Logan's shoulder. "Really Cerebro tell you that?" He asked he had a gut feeling he brought back a dead child. "Yes and she's not dead Logan just dormant" He reassured Logan. "Dormant?" "Yes defensively probably as a response to shock" The professor explained. "Hope ur right" Logan slowly walked behind the professor the child was bringing back memories he wished he could forget.

Walking into the room he saw his coat thrown to the side and the child resting peacefully he looked at her closely realizing she had semi-long black hair that was pretty ragged and her frame was built more like a boy than a girl with broad shoulders and little waist, her eyes were closed revealing she had long eyelashes and her hands were strong looking there was also a scar that ran down her right eye. "She looks young" Logan remarked studying her further. "Cerebro estimates an age of 18 to 22" Xavier explained Logan nodded retrieving his jacket.

"She creeps me out man" Kitty complained sitting at the breakfast table with Rouge and Spyke. "Yeah she looks like a zombie with that complexion she has" Spyke joked. "Watch it" Rouge warned she to had a very light complexion. "Hey I was just kidding" Spyke tried to take back what he said Rouge just glared at him more. "Hey Mr. Logan!" Kitty happily greeted him as he walked into the kitchen. "Mornin" Logan replied still groggy he more or less stumbled to the counter grabbing some left over toast and coffee that was only half warm he grabbed the paper and sat down in his usual spot by the window giving them all a look of distrust as he always did. "Geez morning person he is not" Spyke laughed. "Heard that bub" Logan growled. "Ugh I'm going to school early you guys are too crabby" He grabbed his bag and left.

"Hey easy calm down your okay" Storm walked into the lab to find the girl was awake and pulling out her Iv's. "Settle down you are safe here" The girl snarled and reached up to scratch Storm. "Hey take it easy!" Storm tried to restrain her but lost her balance as the child head butted her and ran past her into the hall. "Professor we have a runaway" Storm warned Xavier. "Oh she is awake excellent I have Scott and Logan looking for her"

"Hey chill!" Scott had his hands full dealing with the girl this time, she had found her way to the gym. "Hey come back!" She gave Scott the slip and ran even further away this time Logan spotted her from the window he sat at opening it he jumped to the courtyard. "Hey Half-pint!" He called out to the girl. Kitty frowned Logan only called her that and she felt a pang of jealousy. The girl turned around seeing him she ran and tackled landing him on the ground with her shivering body on top of him. "Calm down we ain't her ta hurt ya" He sat up realizing she had his shirt in her fists in a tight grasp. "OK not only is she fast she is strong as hell" Scott caught up to Logan and the girl. "Ya ain't kiddin" Logan stood up with the girl still attached to him. "Bring her back to the lab" Xavier instructed.

"From the findings it's hard to tell what her mutant powers are" Xavier started to explain. "Add extreme strength to the list" Scott added rubbing his side Storm also nodded. "That could be a side effect of some sort, so far she seems not able to talk so communication is hard to come by with her." Xavier looked over at the girl who was sitting in Logan's lap with her head resting on his shoulder. "Although it is safe to say she has attached herself to Logan." Logan sighed. "Ya think?" "I will try to see if I can create something to help her communicate until then Storm I want you to monitor her closely, then again Logan you might be stuck with her for the time being" Logan sighed again. "Lovely babysittin huh?"

"Alright I stay here and ya sleep over there!" Logan pointed to a chair in the corner of his room he was surprised when she walked over settling herself to go to sleep without argument. He walked out of the room to ready himself for bed when he returned he found her asleep already placing a blanket over her he climbed into his bed shutting off the light. The next morning his foot collided with something hard he looked down to find the girl curled up in a cat-like position at the foot of his bed. "I thought I told you to sleep in tha chair!" He said groggily rubbing his head he felt one of his headaches coming on.

"Okay this arrangement ain't gonna fly" Logan groaned walking into Xavier's office with the girl tagging along behind him rubbing her eyes to stay awake. "I see, well I have created this to help her speak and hopefully she will understand what we say" He held up a black collar like contraption. "OK so she's a cat?" Xavier laughed "No this device goes over her voice cords giving them life to be able to talk her medical document show they are not active" Logan nodded pushing the girl to Xavier. The girl flinched "Don worry he ain't gonna hurt ya" Logan placed a hand on her shoulder she looked up at him then back to Xavier with her sliver eyes expressionless. "OK this will not hurt you, it is only to help you to talk" Xavier placed the collar around her neck and locked in the back. "Can you say anything?" He asked, she felt the cool leather around her neck then looked back at him. "Can fine understand" She replied with a robotic tone. "Hmm this is strange I'm sure I set this to come out in a normal format of speaking" Xavier held a remote to the collar checking again. "Yes it is reading fine" Logan rolled his eyes "Maybe she does it cause she ain't used ta talkin" Xavier nodded "Perhaps." The girl was back at Logan's side again waiting patiently. "We to go now back?" She asked looking up at him. "Man this is gonna be confusin" Logan rubbed his head the last thing he needed was a confusing situation while having a headache.

"Ok that is freaky" Kitty laughed after she met the girl for the first time and getting her first encounter of the backward speaking. "Yeah she is actin like she's foreign or something" Logan's headache was getting worse. "Headache you got?" The girl asked suddenly. "Wow she knows what that is" Kitty asked. "Yeah guess" Logan went to a chair and rubbed his temples he was beginning to get nauseous by that point. The girl walked over to him and climbed into his lap placing a hand on his exposed forehead a soft blue glow issued from her hand. "Whoa no way like she just made some blue light glow!" Kitty exclaimed when she saw what the girl was doing. "That ain't all, headaches gone" Logan looked at the girl and saw for the first time a hint of a smile. "Your something else kid" He laughed. She looked back smiling even more. "So gotta name little one?" "Yeah that's her nickname!" Kitty pouted. "Right half-pint ain't you got homework?" She turned on heal and left in a huff. The girl turned back to him "No" she gave him an answer that wasn't backwards. "Hmm what to call you then" Logan thought to himself. "Thirteen" Xavier entered the room. "Thirteen huh?" Logan asked. "Yes Cerebro confirmed her name and mutant powers" Xavier held a stern look on his face. "Hey what's wrong?" Logan asked concerned. "She is a time bomb to destroy Mutants not to mention a threat to this school as Magneto is currently searching for her as well, not to mention her mutation is very deadly" Xavier explained gravely. "This kid here?" Logan asked not believing what he was hearing. "Not true" Thirteen spoke she climbed down from Logan's lap and stood before Xavier. "I am afraid it is" The professor corrected her. "Never finished, not time bomb" she showed him her arm that only contained half of the code to activate her, "Was a failed project." She looked to the floor. "So if we remove this you are deactivated?" Xavier asked. "Yes" She confirmed. "Well then let's see if you are right" Xavier smiled.

"Done" Storm stitched up the girls arm after removing the barcode she noticed the girl wasn't as tense in fact she was resting peacefully. "She looks better but now that she is deactivated we should learn what her true mutation is" He placed a hand on her forehead and withdrew quickly. "What is it Xavier?" Storm asked alarmed by his action. "She is a renegade, she manipulates powers sort of like Rouge but in a backwards way" He rubbed his head from the shock of the information he received. "So this is her real powers not something that is artificial?" Xavier nodded, "yes it was rumored that once there was a Rouge and Renegade long ago that intertwined their powers together to attack the mutants" Storm gasped "You don't think…" She trailed off. "No of course not, there is one thing the two girls have that those two boys from the past didn't have" Storm ushered him to answer. "A good environment and caring people around them.

"Head hurts" Thirteen complained. "Cause you had your head cut open" Logan answered he was sitting next to her flipping through a magazine. "Hey Logan" She waved rather excitedly. "Ah I see you're awake!" Storm walked in with a tray of food for Thirteen and Logan "I figured you would be here to so I brought extra. "Thanks" He grabbed a piece of toast and mug of coffee. "Need more food!" Thirteen yelled throwing an apple to him. "Ok OK" He caught the fruit with his claws making the girl laugh. "You're a handful" Logan argued, Thirteen merely stuck her tongue out at him.

She is posing quite a problem if magneto happens to find out she is here" Xavier spoke quietly to Storm in his office. "Yes and it's not like we can keep her in a cage either" Storm looked out of the window. "There has to be some way to hide her from him" The professor rubbed his temples from an oncoming headache. "You don't have to" Thirteen walked in with an irritated Logan. "What do you mean?" Xavier asked curiously. "He can't get near me remember?" she smiled. "I think takin out that chip has altered her speech to a normal level" Logan explained Thirteen's recovery. "Oh that is good, but what about Magneto?" The professor asked. Logan went to a chair opposite Thirteen and sat down. "I have the power to alter any power sometimes reversing it" Thirteen explained. "Oh that would reverse polar magnetism wouldn't it?" Kitty walked in with Spyke. "Ugh you can tell who pays attention in science class!" The boy complained getting a sharp glare from his aunt. "Yes she is right though, well then I was wrong about you being a hazard" The professor smiled. "Yup cool huh?" Thirteen picked up a metal ball and began to levitate it in the air. "Or perhaps you have already met Magneto?" The professor asked. "A little" she began to make paperclips fly in various locations. "This is too weird, how could she have met him?" Kitty asked alarmed. "Same way that ain't jean" Thirteen pointed to Jean whom no one noticed before sitting in a chair in the corner. "How could you say that?" Jean asked. "Easy!" Thirteen walked over and touched Jeans arm revealing to everyone that it was actually Mystique. "Sharp senses little one" The blue woman smirked. "I can always smell a rat" Thirteen answered boldly. "What do you want Mystique?" Storm asked vehemently.

Thanks for reading this much lol yeah Thirteen is a challenge from a friend of mine to make my own mutant don't worry I'm not gonna make her super woman she will be like any other mutant trying to learn her new powers so hope you like this part once again it's gonna be long lol.


End file.
